Et après
by atalante
Summary: Ficlet, anciennement appelée almost. Que se passetil après la bataille. Quand les armes se taisent. Les combattants sontils tous récompensés?
1. almost

Titre : Almost

Auteur : Atalante

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf les idées... même si j'aimerais pouvoir dire le contraire...

Remarques : PG

Je n'ai pas de bêta, si quelqu'un veut le rôle...

Duo-centric

ALMOST

_Almost got what I want,_

_Almost found what I lost,_

_Almost save you and myself,_

_Almost won but it doesn't count, and never does..._

Almost, Tracy Chapman

Déjà 3 jours depuis ce que la presse avait appelé l'incident Mariameya. 3 jours que j'attendais des nouvelles de mon partenaire, de mon meilleur ami...

Il était toujours dans le coma et tout visite lui était interdite... Enfin presque... Celle qui avait été la Reine du Monde avait bien sûr réussi à passer outre. Et j'avais sous les yeux les photos qu'un paparazzo indélicat avait pris. Son Altesse Royale Réléna Peacecraft et son prince charmant, Heero Yui, artisan de la Paix.

Et pendant ce temps j'étais seul, dehors.

Quatre avait immédiatement été rappelé par ses sœurs pour s'occuper de W.E.I. et Trowa l'avait naturellement accompagné. Wufei quant à lui, après avoir été longuement interrogé, avait décidé de joindre les Preventers.

Et moi, je restais là.

Il faut dire que je n'avais nulle part où aller. Quand Heero était venu me chercher, je m'apprêtai à quitter L2 et Hilde. Hilde que je considérai comme ma sœur alors qu 'elle voulait plus. Plus que ce que je ne pourrai jamais lui donner.

Les proches de Shinigami finissent toujours par partir.

Tous sauf Heero, enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Il frôle la mort une fois de plus, une fois de trop.

Je voulais lui dire au revoir avant de prendre l'avion pour New York. J'ai toujours voulu voir les Etats Unis... Mais les chiens de garde engagé par notre Princesse nationale sont efficaces. Je suis loin d'être assez important pour pouvoir passer leur barrage. Et le temps est passé pour les entrées par effraction dans les Hôpitaux...

Lady Une a réussi à masquer toute trace de nos identités grâce aux lois protégeant les mineurs. Une chance pour moi. Je peux rester anonyme et accomplir ce pour quoi je suis le meilleur... Partir et me cacher.

L'hôpital a enfin rendu un bulletin de santé concernant Heero. Il est tiré d'affaire. Il est donc temps pour moi de partir... Après tout la princesse et son chevalier finissent toujours par être heureux. Non ?


	2. good bye

Titre : Et après...

Auteur : Atalante

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf les idées... même si j'aimerais pouvoir dire le contraire...

Remarques : PG

Je n'ai pas de bêta, si quelqu'un veut le rôle...

Réléna-centric

GOOD BYE

''It's all in a day

It's the part in life

When it's all in the world

To fate and circumstance resigned

Good bye''

Good bye, Tracy Chapman

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Quand il s'est réveillé, il n'a pas dit un mot. Il a ouvert les yeux, observé la pièce où il se trouvait. Et entreprit de débrancher les appareils de surveillances utilisés par les médecins. Puis, il s'est dirigé vers la salle de bain en attrapant le sac de vêtement qu'un de ses compagnons avait apporté quelques jours auparavant. Ce n'est qu'au moment où il a voulu quitter la chambre que je l'ai arrêter. Je savais qu'il m'avait vu mais il ne m'avait pas réellement prêté attention. J'ai réussi à le convaincre de venir chez moi. Probablement parce qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller...

Ses seules paroles furent pour demander des nouvelles des autres....

Les autres ces adolescents comme lui ou moi, qui avaient tant fait pour la paix. Chacun était reparti de son côté... sauf Trowa qui avait rejoint Quatre, inséparable comme toujours.

Il m'a fallut une semaine avant d'entendre à nouveau sa voix. Sept jours pendant lesquels il a poussé son corps à ses limites pour retrouver sa forme d'avant. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un récupérer aussi vite. Les médecins, Sally en tête, étaient abasourdis. Il avait fini par accepter de rester ici, de me servir de garde du corps. Reprendre les armes pour protéger et non pour tuer. Etre mon ombre, mais toujours sous les projecteurs, à mes côtés.

Et petit à petit, je l'ai vu s'effacer. N'être plus que l'image de lui même. Errer dans le palais et les salles de conférences...

J'ai tout essayé mais je sais que je ne suis pas celle qu'il lui faut. Je n'ai jamais rien fait de plus dur que lui dire de partir et trouver sa place. Sa place à lui, pour lui, trouver ses rêves et ne plus obéir aux miens...

Au revoir Heero, à une prochaine fois, peut être...

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Merci à raziel, Zorro la Tortue et Yohina pour leurs commentaires et encouragements...


	3. 03

Titre : Et après

Auteur : Atalante

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf les idées... même si j'aimerais pouvoir dire le contraire...

Merci à Kamara pour les corrections et les modifications...

Merci aussi à raziel( ) et Yami-Rose1 pour les commentaires.

Remarques : PG

Trowa-centric

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

De tous les pilotes c'est celui auquel je me suis le plus identifié. Soldat depuis toujours, comme moi, il semblait maître de lui en toutes circonstances.

C'est son premier séjour avec moi qui m'a fait comprendre la vérité. Alors que j'assimile mes émotions pour en tirer partie lorsque mes différents masques le requièrent, lui les bloque et les enfouit au plus profond de lui même. Il ne les reconnaît pas, se refuse à les identifier. Son entraînement avec J lui a juste appris à les ignorer.

Je sais qu'il a commencé à briser son conditionnement pendant la guerre. Après tout, il a lutté à nos côtés au lieu de combattre seul. Et puis il est particulièrement difficile de résister à Duo en mode « hyper » où aux attentions quasi permanentes de Quatre. J'en sais quelque chose... je sais aussi que quand la guerre s'est achevée, il est parti à la dérive. Sans l'incident Mariameya, nous ne l'aurions probablement jamais revu. Mais il est revenu et a sauvé Réléna. Puis il est parti avec elle. J'ai cru qu'il avait trouvé sa place. Et enfin suivi le conseil qu'il m'avait donné il y a quelques années... « Suivre ses émotions »... Le problème était pourtant resté le même. Comment suivre ce qu'on ne comprend pas ? Heureusement la princesse a su voir au delà de son masque. Elle lui a rendu sa liberté.

Et il est finalement venu nous voir.

Il est là depuis trois semaines déjà. Et il semble commencer à apprendre à vivre. Il peut passer des journées sans rien dire. Juste à regarder les familles des Maguanacs qui vivent sur la propriété. Il observe, dissèque la manière dont les gens vivent. Il écoute, lit, dessine, pose des questions de temps en temps,...

Et je l'ai vu sourire alors qu'il écoutait Quatre jouer du piano. Il se permet enfin de ressentir au lieu de tout analyser.

Il a l'air perdu parfois, loin dans ses pensées, à moins qu'il se soit plongé dans ses émotions... De temps en temps, il adopte un curieux sourire en coin, comme perdu dans ses souvenirs...

Mais il va mieux. Et je pense qu'il va bientôt nous quitter pour aller enfin suivre ce que lui dicte son coeur.


	4. 04

Titre : Et après

Auteur : Atalante

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf les idées... même si j'aimerais pouvoir dire le contraire...

Remarques : PG

Quatre-centric

Merci à Yami-Rose1 et Burp3 pour les reviews. Je suis désolée si mes chapitres sont courts mais je suis malheureusement incapable d'écrire plus de manière cohérente...

Merci beaucoup à kamara pour corriger aussi vite mes fautes et pour ses encouragements.

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Il y a quelques jours j'ai assisté à ce que bon nombre de personnes, Duo en tête, qualifieraient de miracle. J'ai vu Heero Yui sourire. Un vrai sourire. J'en suis resté abasourdi. C'était la première fois que je voyais une expression aussi ouverte sur son visage.

Certes depuis son arrivée, j'avais réalisé que je commençais à pouvoir lire ses émotions. Ce qui m'avait été quasi-impossible auparavant. Et Trowa m'avait dit que le " soldat parfait " tentait de briser la carapace érigée par son conditionnement. Qu'il cherchait enfin à comprendre et exprimer ce qu'il ressentait… Mais comme ces deux là ont toujours été capable de communiquer d'un haussement de sourcil, j'avais conservé des doutes. Je ne m'étais pas vraiment rendu compte à quel point le comportement d'Heero avait changé durant le mois qu'il avait passé parmi nous.

Dès lors j'ai commencé à l'observer. Il parvenait désormais à se laisser aller petit à petit.

Je l'ai vu grignoter du chocolat devant son ordinateur, dormir après 8h du matin, et même choisir un steak frites au lieu d'un repas parfaitement équilibré en vitamines et sels minéraux…

Bizarrement c'est quelques jours après que Trowa a commencé à s'inquiéter. Heero devenait un peu plus songeur, observant à nouveau les gens autour de lui… Il semblait tour à tour plongé dans ses pensées puis un peu plus agité presque impatient…La situation me semblait pourtant des plus simples. Il avait réalisé qu'il lui manquait quelque chose d'important.

Et un matin, il n'est pas descendu pour le petit déjeuner. Sa chambre était vide. Son mot de remerciement nous annonçait seulement qu'il allait enfin suivre le conseil qu'il avait un jour donner à Trowa. "Suivre ses émotions"…

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

N'hésiter pas à me laisser un commentaire. Merci.


	5. 05

Titre : Et après

Auteur : Atalante

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf les idées... même si j'aimerais pouvoir dire le contraire...

Remarques : PG

Heero-centric

Merci à kamara pour les corrections. Si elle n'avait pas été là j'aurais sûrement mis beaucoup plus de temps ...

Merci aussi à blurp3 et Yami-Rose1 pour les reviews. Y a pas à dire, c'est toujours sympa de savoir que ce qu'on écrit plaît...

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Il m'a fallut trois mois pour le traquer. Trois mois, mes talents de pirate informatique, l'argent de Quatre et les ressources des Preventers. Il est un expert dans l'art de disparaître et de se dissimuler. Je suis parvenu à le retrouver cette fois. Et je crains que si je le laisse échapper à nouveau, ce ne soit définitif...

Trois mois passés à le chercher et je suis là. Planter sous la pluie à regarder son appartement depuis plus d'une heure. Pour une fois « le soldat parfait » a peur. Peur d'aller frapper à cette porte.

Cela fait désormais deux jours que je suis arrivé dans cette petite ville des Etats Unis où il a trouvé refuge. Deux jours que je l'observe aller et venir entre, le garage où il travaille, l'orphelinat où il donne un coup de main et son trois pièces. Toujours seul.

Il sourit bien sûr, mais jamais avec les yeux. Ces yeux si expressifs avant me semblent aussi vide que les miens naguère. Je ne sais pas comment l'aborder. Je ne l'ai jamais su. Il a toujours fait le premier pas. Les suivants aussi. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point c'est dur, à quel point s'est se mettre en danger. Il est probablement grand temps que je prenne ce risque.

Je vis chez lui depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Nos retrouvailles n'ont pas été de celles écrites pour les contes de fées. Pas de violons, de fleurs ou d'arrêt sur image. Juste moi devant sa porte. Attendant qu'il rentre de son travail. Il s'est contenté de me regarder, réduit au silence pour une fois. Il a eu un bref sourire et m'a ouvert sa porte.

Et je suis resté. Toujours sans violon et sans fleur. Mais avec pas mal d'explications et d'émotions à partager. J'ai commencé par squatter son canapé. Puis après quelques semaines à se redécouvrir. A lui prouver que je comptais rester, il m'a ouvert la porte de sa chambre.

Tout n'est pas simple bien sûr. Mais maintenant que je l'ai trouvé, je ne vais sûrement pas le lâcher.

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me donner votre avis.


End file.
